when all you have is never enough
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: Everyone's happy, because after all, this is the happiest day of her life. But not you, because you're not at the altar.


You're at a wedding.

People are smiling, the pianist is playing, and the bridesmaids are walking down the aisle.

The beautiful bride smiles at you and makes her way down the aisle.

Everyone's happy, because after all, this is the happiest day of her life.

**..**

**. . .**

**..**

Nothing was more helpful than you're music.

When you were angry, you heavy handedly played out your aggressions until you felt the anger rolling off of you.

When you were sad, you let the comforting sounds of a forgotten lullaby ease you back into contentment.

When you were happy, you would smile and laugh and let the happiness leak from your fingers onto the keys and you'd compose your next best piece.

When you were frustrated, you let your instincts take over and glide your fingers over the keys, until everything was clear and your head stopped spinning.

Music had always been your filter, your release, your therapy.

But even there were some things it just couldn't fix.

**..**

…

**..**

High school had been a roller coaster of ups and downs, as all cliché quotes will tell you. You had good times and you had bad, but when you were with everyone else, you were happy.

Hollywood Arts was definitely a school full of good times and laughs, and you love every minute you were there.

The dancers in the hallway, the showcases, and the insane improv exercises, it all was like home to you.

Your family was full of complex personalities and many medical needs, so having seven hours of solitude at school was a dream for you.

That was until graduation.

**..**

…

**..**

Graduation is the pivotal moment in every high schooler's life.

They dream about it for four years, and fantasize about getting out and starting their lives.

But not you.

Most kids loved it, loved graduating, loved knowing they were out, and loved leaving home.

But you hated it.

Why?

Because it meant you had to say goodbye.

Goodbye to your one true love, goodbye to you happiness, and goodbye to your entire reason for living.

But you did, somehow, you're still not quite sure how you did, but you left. You headed for Julliard where you studied there for two years until you got signed.

And you're happy you really are. You've recorded multiple albums, and your one of the most successful young music producers of all time.

But the main reason you're happy?

You forgot.

You forgot the way her dazzling smile made your stomach flip, and you forgot how her giggle made the whole world seem brighter.

It was so easy to numb the pain, if the pain was forgotten.

**..**

…

**..**

That was until you got this.

It came in the mail about four months ago, and you've spent a good two hours a day reading in ever since.

Reading over the elegant scripted words, printed in the bland classy colors that are so not like her you're positive she didn't pick it out.

You weren't gonna go. Honestly you weren't.

That was until you started getting harassing phone calls from Beck and Jade.

Now you love them, and as close as the three of you still are, they're damn annoying.

Beck pleads, and Jade demands, and finally you say yes to shut them up and to relieve your voicemail from the flooding messages.

But you'd be lying if you said you weren't anxious to see her again.

**..**

…

…

So, somehow you end up at a wedding.

People are smiling, the pianist is playing almost as good as you can, and the bridesmaids are walking down the aisle.

The beautiful bride smiles at you and makes her way down the aisle. Her still bright red hair curled elegantly, and it's enough to tell you she's still the same free-spirited girl from high school.

Everyone's happy, because after all, this is the happiest day of her life.

Except you, because you're not the one at the altar.

Oh no, it's a boy with curly messy, brown hair, and horrendous glasses.

The one she always chose over you, always was closer to, and always loved more than you.

And after the whole mess is done and over with, the only thing you're happy about is that he didn't bring the damn puppet to his wedding.

**A/N: I'm like obsessed with wedding fics, what is my problem?**

**Anyway it's Andre/Cat/Robbie for those of you who didn't pick up on that…**

**Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


End file.
